


The Yoga Challenge

by lossit_bay



Category: Tronnor (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor attempt the yoga challenge but Troye keeps getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yoga Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Though I tried my best to add description of the yoga positions I know they aren't very clear so here are the positions they are attempting.  
> 1\. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/12/6c/a8/126ca84638dc16bb085ec3403320aa98.jpg  
> 2\. https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT3MLuUeOL4NZjwQ9xMagXJ6SbnXqTONjIvNGPG4nRxw81aNi4  
> 3\. https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcThvLrlvTUzOqMFHnJjFwf4wtDEfJWRBVl1KPJqtEKQPCZV0qrr

“Hi guys.” Troye started, giving the camera a little wave. “So I went outside the other day- crazy I know- and since it’s spring in L.A the acro-yogists are out all along the beachfront. I remembered the yoga challenge craze on youtube last year and, now that I actually live on the same continent as other youtubers, I wanted a go! The only problem with being so late to the party is most youtubers have already done this challenge so I was left with this weird kid that lives on my street... you probably haven’t heard of him.”  
“Hey, what's up guys. It’s Connor.” Troye grinned as his boyfriend stepped in front of the camera, clad in his standard running gear.  
“I still think you should have worn the speedos.” Troye teased, bumping his shoulder and Connor rolled his eyes.  
“Unfortunately, they’re still wet because I’ve already done exercise today.” Connor shot back, whipping his head around to stare pointedly at Troye. The lighting he had set up lit Connor’s eyes the brightest green and with his smiling mouth just inches away Troye struggled to recall the topic of conversation. Of course- Connor in speedos- how could he forget. Suddenly aware that Connor was expecting some kind of reaction, Troye wiggled his eyebrows suggestively only to earn a shove that pushed him out of frame. 

* * *

“Sit a bit closer.” Troye ordered as he analysed the image on his laptop screen they were trying to imitate. Connor grabbed his hands without hesitation and Troye found himself grinning despite the camera. He turned back to face his boyfriend and saw the intense concentration on his face as Connor tried to get the soles of their feet to touch in the small space.  
“Feet up on three?” Connor said and Troye nodded, adjusting his grip and feeling Connor squeeze his hands in reassurance. It went surprisingly smoothly and Troye forgot about the camera for a moment, tipping his head to the side to smile at Connor around their legs.  
“We did it, Con!” he cheered. 

* * *

Connor lay on the floor in front of him, legs in the air and Troye’s mind flashed with memories and fantasies he couldn’t act on right now.  
“I’m so worried I’m going to drop you,” Connor admitted as they grasped hands and he braced his feet on Troye’s hips. “I can’t afford to break Troye Sivan- your label would kill me.” Connor rambled but he held Troye’s weight easily and Troye felt every movement of Connor’s trembling muscles as Connor straightened his legs and lifted Troye completely off the floor. Troye’s curls swung off his forehead and he stared down at the green eyes he trusted more than any others.  
“I promise I’ll make sure they don’t sue you.” Troye said, his voice slightly strained as he tried not to show how unfit he was by collapsing in a heap.  
“You’re supposed to say: ‘You won’t drop me, Connor. I trust you.’” Connor retorted, smiling lazily like he wasn’t holding the weight of a full grown man. Troye’s stomach muscles were burning now from holding his spine straight and he knew Connor could tell from his sweaty grip but his boyfriend showed no sign of putting him down any time soon.  
“I trust you, Con,” Troye said quickly, “but in about three seconds I am going to fall on your face.” Connor laughed but lowered his legs and Troye sank bonelessly to the floor.

“I’m not fit enough for this.” Troye told the camera as Connor stretched out on his stomach to scroll google for the next image. Connor let out a barking laugh and enlarged a picture for Troye. Troye’s eyes widened as he took in the pretzel of limbs in front of him.  
“I can’t do that!” he exclaimed. “I can barely touch my toes!” Troye squinted at the picture in confusion before turning to Connor. “I bet you could do it though,” he challenged.

Connor looked sceptical but he was never one to back down and he moved to stand in front of the camera. “Lie on your back,” Connor instructed, pushing down on Troye’s shoulder. Troye did as he was told and closed his eyes as his thoughts strayed from the yoga once more. When he opened them Connor was twisting around in confusion as he stood above Troye, attempting to work out the next step.  
“I need to hold your shoulders,” Troye suggested and Connor hummed in agreement distractedly as he stood straddling Troye’s hips. Connor’s ass was in clear view in the tight lycra and it wasn’t until Troye’s heard his name being called that he realised he had zoned out in the middle of a video. Again.  
“You think you can do that Troye Boy?” Connor asked, looking over his shoulder. He took in Troye’s dazed stare and smiled. “Were you checking me out?” he said knowingly.

Troye felt his face heat up as he blushed and sat up to meet Connor’s lips as the older boy leaned down for a kiss.  
“Getcha head in the game, Troye” Connor whispered as he pulled away and Troye rolled his eyes.  
“I’m cutting this,” he retorted.  
Connor kissed his nose, “I know.”

“You have to put your feet on my butt and then I’ll lean back,” Connor said, repositioning Troye’s feet to the hard muscle under the curve of his ass. Connor slowly shifted his weight and Troye felt his muscles protest before his foot slipped and Connor fell onto his chest. Troye coughed as the breath was knocked out of him and Connor rolled off him immediately, already apologising.  
“I’m fine,” Troye reassured him even though it felt like his lungs had been filled with lead. “Lets try again.”  
Connor clearly didn’t believe him but he stood to attempt the position again.

The second time, Troye caught Connor’s shoulders without a hitch.  
“Now what?!” he called, sensing that soon they were going to end up in the same position.  
“Now you straighten your legs,” Connor instructed, holding Troye’s calves in a death grip in preparation.  
“My legs are longer than yours- that’s a long way to fall,” Troye warned, giving Connor’s shoulders a tight squeeze to convey his worry without it showing on camera. Connor gave an answering squeeze and Troye straightened his legs with difficulty as Connor balanced above him. When his knees locked he realised why Connor had looked so relaxed in the position earlier.  
“Is this it?” he asked excitedly, turning his head to try and see the laptop screen.  
“Not quite,” Connor grunted, his face red from hanging back for so long. “I’ve got to hold my feet, remember?”

“Oh my god,” Troye heard himself mutter, tightening his grip on Connor’s shoulders to the point there would definitely be bruises in the morning. Connor slowly let go, balancing on his butt for a second before arching his back to hold his own ankles.  
There was a beat of silence then “We did it!” Connor crowed, throwing his head back to look at Troye.  
“Con-!” Troye yelled but it was too late and the smaller boy fell head-first onto the wooden floor above Troye’s head.

Connor whimpered in pain and curled up in a fetal position, arms clasped around his head. Troye’s left eye was only seeing white from Connor’s foot landing on it but he turned and knelt by his boyfriend.  
“Con? Are you ok?” he asked softly, runs his hands lightly up and down Connor’s back.  
“No more yoga,” Connor muttered, sitting up blearily and rubbing a spot on his temple.  
“No more yoga,” Troye agreed, glad Connor didn’t seem to be seriously injured.  
“Did I hit you?” Connor asked, frowning as he reached out to prod the swelling around Troye’s watering eye.  
“Your foot,” Troye said, batting away his hand. “I’m fine.”

Troye crawled to the centre of the frame and sat to film his outro, wiping the streaming tears from his eye.  
“I’ll go get us some ice,” Connor said and got up rake though the freezer.  
“Thanks, babe,” Troye replied, before sighing as he realised he’d have to cut it out. In retrospect, he’d probably have to cut half the footage despite his best efforts to remain professional. It was worth the hassle to keep this part of their lives private but sometimes he wished he could show the world just how much Connor meant to him.

The outro was rushed, the links to sponsors and merch rolling off his tongue, and his wink was more like a brief closing of his eyes but the video was finished. Troye switched off the camera and lights as Connor returned and gratefully accepted the carefully wrapped ice as they curled up on the sofa together. Connor covered them with a mound of blankets to stave off Troye’s shivers as their hands and faces turned numb with the cold of the ice.

Later that night Troye posts a picture on twitter of their matching bruises with the caption ‘he is beauty, he is grace, he fell right onto my face.’


End file.
